Heart of the Earth
by GarnetQueen
Summary: She was the only thing that stood between him and the tide that threatened to drag him down. She had always been there. He hadn't expected that he was the only thing standing between her and madness. Alphinaud x WoL
1. Chapter 1

**This could be considered an OC/Self-Insert, as I am using my own character as the Warrior of Light. I do not RP her in any fashion, but she does have her own personality. Some controversial issues will arise, such as the age difference between an Au Ra woman (WoL) and a teenage Elezen in a romance. Some darker themes may come into play as things progress.**

 **This story is inspired by the fact I absolutely do not like Estinien. I have tried, but his treatment of Alphinaud put me off and I have stayed off. I was not fond of the WoL's apparent nonchalance as well. Defend him, you cretin!**

 **This story is also unedited, and done primarily for my own enjoyment. Thus, there will be errors. If you have questions about why the hell I wrote something the way I did, feel free to message me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIV.**

XIV

If Alphinaud could be grateful for anything in the chaos that followed the Sultana's assassination, it would be Aerys' steadfast presence. There were few who could sit so proudly in a chocobo-drawn carriage after the city-state she had saved a hundred times over betray her. As Ul'dah's lights became smaller in the distance, Aerys held her head high, deceptively delicate hands folded primly in her lap.

She had been quick to place one of those hands upon his own when his sorrows threatened to consume him, endless guilt gnawing at his heart as he realized just how much of their predicament could be blamed on him. _Commander of the Crystal Braves,_ he thought, _And what a failure at that._

Perhaps she was unperturbed because she had yet to meet a foe she could not fell. What was an entire city-state to the slayer of every primal known to man?

Her shoulder brushed against his as the carriage jostled on the uneven terrain. Occasionally, she would turn her head of silvery hair and examine him. Alphinaud could not bring himself to lift his head nor straighten his shoulders.

But it comforted him to have her there, nonetheless.

XIV

Facing the scrutiny of Ishgard's people had been a bit unnerving. They were a cold, harsh people; as daunting as the country they made their living in. A howling wind blew through the stone corridors, wafting his hair from his face and sending a shiver down his spine. Aerys was ahead of him, her own hair lifting in the breeze. She met the eyes of each of their new neighbors with her own amethyst eyes, unyielding as the earth. When they stopped at the gates that separated each section of the city, the guard had stared down at him with such malice he found himself surprised.

For all their hospitality, Ishgard and its people were downright _prickly_.

"You have your orders," Aerys' voice rang out in the quiet square. "Open the gate." The guard straightened suddenly, as if his companion had tossed a bucket of icy water down his back. "Yes, my lady."

They made the trip to Fortemps' Manor in silence.

XIV

The first time they met Estinien, it had been in Camp Dragonhead. Enclosed in a tiny council room, the tall dragoon's presence had felt suffocating. Nevermind that Aerys had rather obviously turned her body to shield him, Alphinaud found Estinien unsettling on principle. Arrogance practically dripped from the draconic spikes littering his armor, and being unable to meet his eyes for the dark helm he wore had inspired intimidation.

It seemed Aerys had felt the same. She had stood rather close to him, feet spread shoulder width apart and tail whipping back and forth in agitation. Ser Aymeric had quickly regained control of the situation, dissipating much of the tension in the air, and Estinien had been cordial to his fellow Azure Dragoon...yet, Alphinaud could not relax. It did not escape his notice when Aymeric's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at him.

Forced to spend a night camping with the dragoon several weeks later did not help his opinion of the man. He had tossed countless verbal barbs at the younger Elezen, relentless in his criticism. Ysayle occasionally went to bat on his behalf, but he felt it was more for the excuse to sling her own insults at Estinien than for Alphinaud's sake. Alphinaud's Warrior of Light had yet to stray far from his side, but he could feel the tension mounting in her as well. It had come as a surprise to find Ysayle kinder than their own ally, and neither of them had expected it.

Minfilia had often joked that where Eorzea had gained a Warrior of Light, Alphinaud had gained himself a shadow. He was not so blind as to not have noticed that Aerys did indeed shadow him whenever they were sent into the field together. Her presence still sent his heart to racing when she moved close enough for him to feel the heat from her body, and more than once he had wondered what the scales hugging her curves had felt like.

He had lost a lot of sleep the first night that thought crossed his mind.

For all his genius, however, Alphinaud could think of no logical reason for her protectiveness except that he was smaller than her. Younger. In spite of, or perhaps because of how he felt for his powerful friend, he wished it were not so. His skill in his craft had improved immensely, and he could not deny that it did his heart good to catch her grateful eye when healing her wounds in the heat of battle.

His confidence had been growing exponentially, especially after the disaster with the Crystal Braves had shot it down, and now this dragoon came along and always seemed to hit his weakest points.

"Alphinaud," he turned to face Aerys, who had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "walk with me?" Grateful for the opportunity to escape, Alphinaud nodded and stood to follow her into the darkness outside their camp.

"Do not go far," Estinien called, "Many fiends prowl the darkness." Aerys' set her shoulders and called back, "And not one I could not kill."

They said nothing the entire time they walked, but he had not felt so comfortable since this mission had begun.

XIV

The first time she growled at Estinien, he thought the man had snapped his neck he turned to face her so quickly. It was a low, feral sound that he did not think capable of coming from such a beautiful, slender throat. Alphinaud could only blink in wonderment as Ishgard's Azure Dragoon took a stumbling step backward, pale mouth parted in surprise. They had been discussing the situation outside of Ishgard with Ser Aymeric when the older Elezen had delivered a particularly venomous insult in regards to Alphinaud's ability to lead, having learned of the Crystal Braves betrayal just the morning before. Alphinaud could not deny that it had cut deep, despite his attempts to brush off Estinien's comments. The gigantic failure that was his first company still lingered like a dagger in his heart.

Ser Aymeric blinked owlishly, glancing between them. It seemed that not even one so esteemed as he wanted to reprimand the Warrior of Light for ….well...he knew there was some form of offense made here, as she had just _threatened_ one of their own in a very dragonish way…

The sharp curve of Estinien's helmet pointed at Alphinaud before the dragoon left, head held high and fists clenched. Aymeric tentatively began to discuss their next plan of action, choosing to ignore the very personal matters that had just come to light.

XIV

The drums that came from the depths of Ravana's lair followed her back to the Gnath outpost. On and on they played in her head, like a lingering punishment for her deeds. Not even the screaming wind that whipped through her hair was enough to silence them as she flew high above Eorzea on the back of a tamed Griffon. Alphinaud's bright hair glinted in the sunlight as she descended, her Griffon taking off as soon as she had slid heavily to the ground. Aerys approached the trio comprised of Ysayle, Estinien, and Alphinaud. Exhaustion rode heavy on her back, but it had done so for quite some time now. Eorzea had no shortage of foes to be slain, but a devastating shortage of warriors to slay them.

Alphinaud turned to greet her, but it was Estinien that spoke first.

"Never did I doubt you, Warrior of Light... unlike some. You were gone so long that Master Alphinaud here nigh lost his wits with worry. Fretting like a maid for her sweetheart, he was!" Alphinaud went pink immediately, recoiling with shock and embarrassment. "Estinien! Was that truly necessary?" Unfazed, Estinien laughed. "Not truly necessary - but certainly _true._ "

Aerys stepped slowly around Alphinaud, not missing the way his head ducked with shame. Truly, Estinien's constant needling at Alphinaud had begun to wear on her last nerve. He had just regained his confidence after the Crystal Brave's betrayal, and this vengeful dragoon seemed to enjoy tearing him down.

Some may consider Alphinaud's emotional wellbeing a trifling matter in the face of all that had happened recently. Not for her.

"You would do well to watch your tongue. Your lack of respect for one of Ishgard's only allies tests my patience." Estinien's mouth, barely visible beneath the beak of his helm, dropped open a fraction. Alphinaud's head whipped up and she could see the look of shock on his face as well. As Eorzea's Warrior of Light, Aerys was a constant beacon of hope. Never did she refuse to help when the need was great or small, and never did she lash out in anger or irritation. She was the epitome of calm and collected strength. Very few were aware of the thoughts buried deep in her mind.

"Aerys?" Alphinaud asked uncertainly. Ysayle simply nodded her agreement, glaring frostily at the Azure Dragoon. Estinien rallied, crossing his arms and frowning deeply. "I've done nothing but state the truth. You coddle him."

"I have the right," Aerys snapped, faint fury kindling in her draconic eyes. "Alphinaud has been my friend and ally for far longer than _you,_ Ser. We have faced countless trials together, and any harm done to him is harm done to _me_. Your disrespect ends now, or your time with us on this mission ends."

The drums in her mind skipped tempo, and then began to beat in earnest. Alphinaud gasped lightly behind her, and she felt him step toward her a moment before Estinien stepped forward as well. Alphinaud moved back as if on instinct, distancing himself from the dragoon, and her resentment for the man before her burned hot.

"You would seek to remove me? This is _my_ homeland, woman! I have more right to be here than even you. Nidhogg _will_ die by my hand! He must!"

A flash of light and the slashing of metal through air rang out, and a massive lance was held firmly in Aerys' hand. The tip was pointed down and she had not taken a fighting stance, but the tip _was_ pointed in Estinien's direction. The other dragoon straightened, taking a hasty step backwards. "You are not the only Azure Dragoon to walk in Ishgard. I need only ask and you _know_ Aymeric will grant my request. I do not ask you for much, only that you respect those that fight in the name of your kin and country. _Decide_ , or I will decide for you."

The drums grew louder as Estinien grit his teeth, slashing an arm in frustration. The Elezen recognized her challenge. It was a fight she had the right to initiate for ages now, as there was only meant to be one Azure Dragoon. And the Azure Dragoon was responsible for slaying the dragons that threatened Ishgard.

He need only move an inch in her direction, and she would cut him down. The darkness seemed so close now, so close. _He was too close to Alphinaud,_ _ **too close**_. And then Estinien turned on his heel and stalked away, shoulders hunched in fury. The air seemed to clear, and the furious voice demanding she run him through for the threat he posed to her companion faded into sweet silence.

The Gnath clicked nervously around them, but did not interfere. Ysayle seemed pleased, uncrossing her arms and smiling widely. "It is about time someone put that man in his place." She too strode away, in the opposite direction of the raging dragoon in the distance.

Which left the nervous Elezen at her back. Unsummoning Gae Bolg, Aerys slowly turned to face him. His head was bowed again, arms hanging listlessly at his sides. "I am sorry. You did not have to do that; not on my account." Grasping his elbow in one hand, Aerys shook her head. "No, I did not have to do that. But I wanted to. You do not know how badly his treatment of you has been bothering me. For Aymeric only, I tried to stay quiet. But I will not do that on anyone else's account, not at your expense. Before all others, _you_ are most important." The tips of his ears turned pink, but Alphinaud finally lifted his head to look at her. He smiled hesitantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, but you are wrong. Before all others, _you_ are most important, Warrior of Light. I would never be able to do what you have done for Eorzea. A little ribbing will not kill me."

Frustrated, Aerys heaved a sigh. Placing both of her hands on his shoulders, she looked him over. He was still a head shorter than her, though he had grown much in the past three years. Likely, he would grow to stand over her before he was fully matured, but for now she looked more like a mother or a big sister than someone that was actually quite close to his age. Au Ra lived for a great many years, thanks to the DNA they share with their draconic ancestors. Elezen lived longer still, but matured slower. Alphinaud was near 18 years old, but appeared a bit younger. Aerys herself was 26, a fully mature female among Au Ra.

The difference was there, however, and it pained her. Her feelings for her younger companion had been her darkest and only secret for the past two years. How shameful it would seem! The Warrior of Light, the God Slayer, woman of unequaled renown...pining for her underaged and undeveloped companion. But she could not make demands of her heart.

"It is not just _ribbing,_ Alphinaud. Perhaps I should rephrase my words. To Eorzea, you are simply a Scion, a Leveilleur with richly lined coffers. To the Scions, you are a friend, a Leveilleur with richly lined coffers and fastly developing skills as an arcanist." Alphinaud raised an eyebrow at her vague summary of his usefulness to their cause, and she smiled a crooked smile. She was only ribbing, as he would say, and he knew it. "But to me, _before all others_ , you are important. Remember that." Her face was now red as well, and even though Alphinaud's eyes rounded with understanding and he opened his mouth to speak, Aerys released him and moved away as quickly as her feet would carry her.

XIV

It was far too hot within Fortemps Manor, in her opinion, but not everyone had dragon fire coursing through their veins. The fire popped loudly as she opened the doors to the sitting room they had been given to conduct their business in. She had just returned from recounting their experiences to Aymeric, and the hard glint in his eyes when he asked after Estinien told her that he was already thinking of solutions to the situation. It was not like him to interfere in personal affairs, but she supposed he felt he owed it to her. Before she had left, he had told her that he would take care of everything, and not to worry. She still worried, of course. She did not want to offend Aymeric, but neither did she wish for Estinien to linger in Alphinaud's presence with that attitude.

Aerys observed that Tataru had finally taken some time to relax, currently playing the house steward in a game of Triple Triad. Judging by the forlorn look on the man's face, Tataru was winning solidly. The only other person in the room was Alphinaud, who was situated by the fire with a hefty tome in his lap. He was halfway through the blasted thing, and Aerys could not help the fond smile that tugged at her lips.

She was _quite_ adept in the scholarly arts and could use a grimoire like no one before her, but she did not have the patience to sit and read through musty old books.

She approached him slowly, counting the number of steps it took before he jerked to attention, face immediately flaming when he caught sight of her. _8._ And she was wearing heels too. "That must be a very interesting book you're reading." Clearing his throat and shifting back in his seat, Alphinaud nearly sent the tome in his lap toppling to the floor. He caught it, folding it closed and turning an even darker shade of red. "Ah, yes. It is history; Ishgard's long war with the dragons. I was looking for something that might be of use, but… so far all I have found are various wartime documents and the occasional house rivalry amidst the chaos. Nothing very different from now, actually."

Aerys pulled a chair over beside him, sending a half-hearted glare at the roaring fire. If possible, Alphinaud straightened even more when she drew close. It squeezed at her heart, to think that he was now uncomfortable in her presence. She had run from him when she confessed the enormity of his importance to her. In part, it had been guilt. How could she place the life of one Scion above another? All were her friends, the only family she had in Eorzea. And yet, she knew that while she would die for any of her friends, she would resort to the darkest methods there were to ensure she took anyone or anything threatening Alphinaud down with her. Where she would damn anything else in the world for her friends, she would damn herself for Alphinaud.

Perhaps that kind of devotion was too overwhelming for one so young.

 _Gods damn my timing._

"I see. Well, you can't expect them to have very much to say during a war that has gone on this long." Alphinaud tilted his head in acknowledgement, seeming to settle just a tad. Aerys had lost count of the nights they had spent just like this, sitting before a fire in Limsa's innrooms or the dim light of a candle in the Waking Sands. Where Alphinaud was her confidante, she was his, and much of their brainstorming happened together. Eventually, they also began to share personal details. Stories of their past, as well as any worries and doubts and fears.

She knew that the other Scions had noticed their closeness, and her possessiveness. Should they be walking the crowded streets of Ul'dah's market, she was the proverbial storm cloud that followed in his wake. If ever there were a time she used her reputation, it was in his defense. She seemed more like a bodyguard than a fellow Scion. She stuck to him like a second skin, and she doubted he had paid it much mind. They were close, and being in close proximity to close friends was nothing to worry about. At least, she figured that would be his reasoning. Minfilia had stopped her after a mission debriefing for one of their usual chats, just months ago. She had explained her worry for them both, aware of how Aerys felt for their young aristocrat. It had been embarrassing to listen to, and she had said very little to her leader and friend. Aerys knew that Minfilia had received no comfort from her stoic responses, but she could do nothing about that now.

Her Au Ra instincts demanded many things of her, and now that she had chosen Alphinaud, she was locked in a constant state of overprotectiveness. Her subconscious acknowledged that her intended was not as able to protect himself yet, and sought to compensate.

"I suppose not. Still, I feel it is better than sitting here in the lap of luxury and doing nothing. I have very little to contribute right now, you know." Her thoughts scattered like dust in the wind as she redirected her attention to Alphinaud. Alphinaud continued, "Our friends are missing, and I cannot find them. We have been branded traitors, and so we are forced into hiding, vastly limiting our resources. Ishgard has its fair share of troubles, but I know precious little of the cultures, customs, and rulings here." Lifting the tome, Alphinaud tossed it lightly onto the table near him. It thumped rather loudly, and Aerys was surprised a decade's worth of dust did not come puffing out.

"I am not a great warrior, although I was proud to fight at your side the few times that I was able." Smiling a subdued smile, Alphinaud finally faced her fully. "I suppose that leaves me only one option for usefulness. So tell me, Warrior of Light, what would you have of me?"

The potential in the question assailed her, and she knew by the shift in his expression that her lavender eyes had dilated dramatically. Quickly turning her head, Aerys shielded her eyes behind a curtain of silvery white hair. Great gods, did he have to phrase it like _that_?

"I am sorry," he said gently, as if speaking to a frightened animal. "I did not mean to upset you." Oh, he had misjudged her entirely. She had met very few Au Ra in her time in Eorzea, so it was only natural he did not understand. Alphinaud knew her better than anyone in this world, but their dynamic had changed so greatly with so few words. They were both quite uncertain again, as if they had just met.

"No, no please. You did not upset me." Clearing her throat, Aerys swept her hair out of her face and smiled at him. It was a little strained, for desire still coursed through her veins like a raging ocean, but it served to calm him nonetheless. His ears were tipped pink once again as the moment drew on, and despite his age, Aerys _knew_ he had realized some of the answers she must have thought. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap, and he too cleared his throat. Aerys could not think of a single innocent answer to his question, and as the moment drew on, Alphinaud spoke. "I believe I will rest for the night. Call if you have need of me." And then he realized the ever expanding insinuations in his words and nearly sprinted out the door.

XIV

Moghome was not an especially bright place, despite the cheery, glowing moogles that lived there. In fact, the entire region was dreadfully dim. Infested with all kinds of threats, Aerys knew it would take very little for one to get themselves killed here.

And so she took Alphinaud with her when she went to investigate the area surrounding Moghome. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ysayle, Estinien, and the moogles to look after him, it was...

Well. She didn't trust them to look after him.

And so it sent her into outright panic when she turned to see the heavy tail of a Bladed Vinegaroon sling him into a dying tree. The beast went down in very little time in the adrenaline rush that followed. The horrible cracking of the tree as it fell beneath Alphinaud's weight scared her little and less than his answering shout of pain. Her heartbeat was slamming against her ears as she sprinted over to him, loosing a barrage of curses as she actually _tripped_ over the uneven terrain. He was moving, thank the gods, but he was clearly very injured. Scrambling to her feet, Aerys belatedly realized she had been screaming his name.

Alphinaud propped himself up upon the broken tree, cradling his right arm to his chest. Aerys skidded to a halt on her knees beside him, Eos whirling worried circles around their heads. Her fairy had cast several healing spells, but Alphinaud was not healing properly. Patting his body in frantic worry, Aerys caught her breath, " _Alphinaud_! I don't understand! Why are you not healing?" The young Elezen sucked in a shaky, wet breath, and she was horrified to see blood beginning to stain his clothes near his ribs. "Internal wounds," he gasped, "I believe I have a broken rib and a punctured lung." His voice was terribly quiet and airy, and he was growing paler by the second. Eos continued her frantic attempts at healing, and while Aerys knew she was thereby recovering much of his lost blood, it was a temporary solution.

All of her composure lost, Aerys dropped her bag when she went to fish out an aetheryte crystal. Tears blurred her vision and she furiously blinked them away, snatching her bag from the ground and ripping the seams as she tore it open again. The tiny blue crystal was safely ensconced at the bottom of the bag, looking far too bright for the situation at hand. As soon as she felt its magic, Aerys grabbed Alphinaud's uninjured hand and they vanished in a flash of light.

XIV

There were a great many skilled surgeons working within Ishgard. It had taken very little time for them to be assisted, with a visibly distraught Warrior of Light screaming for help with an unconscious and bleeding Elezen in her arms. It had taken mere moments for Aymeric to appear, several guards at his side, and within five minutes Alphinaud was being taken away in a white stretcher. Aymeric had her by the shoulders, demanding she look at him and attempting to calm her, but she heard absolutely nothing he said. Her eyes were fixated on the broken boy being taken away from her, **away! too far away!** but her legs would not hold her to follow him.

Her courage had fled, leaving her a terrified and inconsolable woman who felt she had lost her mate. And it was _her fault_. She _knew_ how powerful the vinegaroons were, she _knew_ how it felt when their jaws snapped bones and their tails threw you across the field. But she was blessed by the Light, she was the Godslayer, the undefeated, the woman of stone. She healed so quickly, was damaged so seldomly. Alphinaud seemed so fragile in comparison. She had not _protected him_.

As she sat immobilized by shock, the residents of Ishgard gathered to stare. Aymeric lifted her when she began to rock back and forth, cradling her close like a child and took her from their watchful eyes. Many had hands over their mouths, sympathetic and fearful. Others...the others…

Aerys could barely think. It played again and again in her mind, the cracking of the tree, or was it the cracking of bone? She had not been close enough, had not been _fast_ enough. She roused suddenly and began to struggle in Aymeric's arms, needing to find him, needing to be _near_ him, until she realized he was taking her to Alphinaud already. They were in a bright room and medical equipment was scattered everywhere. She couldn't see him past the white curtains and medical personnel were running everywhere, but she quieted. Aymeric sat her gently on a bench and warned her not to interrupt them, but she did not move.

If he died, it would be her fault.

XIV

Tataru came by not long after the surgeons finished and told her they had done what they could, and Alphinaud would recover. The Elezen healers had not spoken to her, fearful looks in their eyes as they walked far around her to leave the room. Likely her display of broken madness had shaken their faith in her. Aerys did not call out to stop them as they went. She could hear his heartbeat from where she sat. They did not have to tell her.

Eos sat on her knees beside Alphinaud's head, the pillow barely depressing under her slight frame. She would occasionally reach out a tiny hand and stroke his forehead, and Aerys was grateful that her familiar was doing what she could not. Tataru pat her hand gently and told her it was not her fault, but when Aerys did not respond she quietly left. Ser Aymeric came to visit, closely examining Alphinaud and reassuring Aerys that he would be fine within a week.

And then Estinien stepped through the door, and she was on her feet. Aerys bared her fangs and snarled at him, tail lashing dangerously. Her fingers curled and her draconic blood drew forth, sharpening her nails into scaly black blades. He would _not_ go near Alphinaud, she wouldn't allow it! She had failed to protect him once, and again and again every time this hateful dragoon had spoken to him with derision. _Never again_!

She had been prepared to rip out his throat, ally or no, when Estinien held up his hands. "Aerys, please. I did not come here to fight, nor to mock Master Alphinaud. I came to apologize." A clicking sort of hiss slid out between her teeth, and both men in the room were suddenly highly aware of her draconic ancestry. Perhaps it had been because she was so dainty, so willing to help and so useful, but the fact she shared blood with their most hated enemy had barely been spared a thought. It was on the forefront now, however, and they were quite aware of how deadly _this_ dragon was.

"Apologize _later,_ dragoon. When he is conscious and able to _refuse you_." Estinien heard the hatred in her voice and faltered, hands falling to his sides again. "I must apologize to you as well, my lady." Aerys slowly straightened, falling out of her battle stance, but her fingers were still tipped with black claws. "Aerys…" Aymeric began. She turned abruptly, pacing around Aymeric to stand at Alphinaud's bedside. Concealed from his gaze by the curtains, Estinien heard her reply, "I do not need your apologies, Estinien. I need only for him to survive, so that I may offer mine to him as well."

XIV

The first time he woke, she had been asleep. It had been three days, and the only change had been his color returning to his face. Eos had long since been unsummoned after Aerys had expressed her gratitude profusely, and she was left alone to watch Alphinaud's chest rise and fall. A nurse came in occasionally to change his bandages and check his condition, and so far, all was well. The bones had been set in his broken right arm, and after that it was a simple matter of casting a healing spell to mend it. His internal injuries had also been remedied, and now it was a matter of waiting for his body to recover from the shock. Aerys had drifted off sometime in the afternoon that day, her head against the bedside and his hand resting safely inside her own.

His other hand had come to rest upon her head hours later, and she flinched violently. Her head shot up, and her eyes went wide as she realized he was awake. Surging forward to sit on his bed, Aerys cupped his face in both of her hands. " _Alphinaud_ ," she breathed, "you're awake! How do you feel?" He smiled weakly, bringing one hand to rest on hers as he leaned into one of her hands. "I feel a bit under the weather, actually. But considerably better than I thought I would, all things considered."

Tears immediately blurred her vision, and Aerys bent over him to bury her head in his neck. "I am _so sorry_ ," she choked out, "I should have been there, I should have protected you. It should have been me that took that blow. Oh Alphinaud, _I'm sorry._ " Alphinaud brought his hands to rest on her hunched shoulders. "Oh come now, all these years on the battlefield and I haven't had a single interesting tale to tell. No brushes with death or anything of that sort." Aerys pulled back to stare at him, eyebrows pinched together. He smiled at her again. "I was wondering when it would happen, you know. I had never imagined something so graceless as being flung into a tree, but alas. In this case, I was glad to take that blow if it meant you did not, my lady." Aerys shook her head furiously. "You _know_ it would have done me far less harm! Great gods, Alphinaud, I thought you were going to die!" He sobered somewhat, then brought up a hand to brush away her tears.

"You blame yourself, then?" The answer was in her eyes, and he sighed. "You can't protect everyone, Aerys. I should have been watching what I was doing." He was surprised to see her tears return, and her expression crumble. For all their years spent in closeness, he had yet to see her this vulnerable. This _broken._ "I know I cannot protect everyone, Alphinaud," she said, "But if I am able to protect anyone, I would want it to be you."

He knew there was nothing he could say to assuage her guilt. As much as he would like to comfort her and then contemplate the origin of her favor, he simply did not have the energy. Instead, he sighed and brought her close again, pleased with the way she melted against him. Running his fingers over the scales on her neck, Alphinaud closed his eyes. _Smooth as silk and hard as diamonds_ , he thought, running his nails experimentally over her neck again. _As expected._

It unsettled him to see her endless bravery shattered into so many pieces, but he recalled the countless hours he had spent in such a state. If he could give her anything, he would be her strength now. "I will be fine with a bit more rest, my lady. You could use the rest as well, I imagine?" She nodded against his neck, and for an insane moment he thought about how childlike she seemed, nuzzling into him for comfort.

The Warrior of Light, clinging to him like a frightened girl. He found it did not lessen his opinion of her in the slightest. She had been terrified for him, he remembered. Her screams still resounded in his mind, and her grip on him had been simultaneously gentle and harsh as she gradually broke down before him. He had known he was likely to live, it wasn't as if his spine had been snapped….but it was clear in an instant she did not know that. Placing a hand on the back of her head in comfort, Alphinaud vowed to never do that to her again.

Well, not if he could help it, anyway.

XIV

The second time he woke, Tataru was there. Aerys was sleeping in a cot she had dragged over beside him, pale fingers curled under her chin. The tiny lalafell had worry in her eyes, but instead of fretting over him she simply updated him on the status of things. They had a fairly normal conversation, avoiding speaking of his accident, and Alphinaud was belatedly grateful for it.

After she had gone, he lay there for some time, studying the Au Ra at his bedside. It was a strange thing, to know that he alone had the ability to break Eorzea's Warrior of Light. They had lost every single Scion of the Seventh Dawn, and yet she had moved steadily forward. Her concern and sadness had been visible in her eyes, but she did not even bend in the face of the struggles that they met henceforth.

Alphinaud sighed heavily. It was rather difficult not to feel like a burden.

Aerys began to stir, her fingers gripping her thin blanket. She lifted herself up, running her other hand over bleary eyes. Her tail, which had wrapped itself around the leg of her cot, slowly uncurled and slithered to lay against her thighs.. She stretched languidly, arms raised over her head and providing him a fantastic view of her supple chest. "Good morning," he said, unable to stop the furious blush that rose to his cheeks. Blinking, Aerys gazed up at him. "Good morning," she responded.

"How are you today?" Aerys asked, clearing her throat and rising to tuck the blankets back in around him. "Better?"

He nodded, scooting towards the headboard to prop himself against his pillows. "Better. I believe I could go for a walk today, actually. It's getting a bit stuffy in here." Amethyst eyes locked onto his form, assessing his ability to do such a thing. After a long moment, she nodded. "I'm going with you, though."

"Of course."

XIV

He found her in the Coerthas Western Highlands a month after his recovery, standing on a high cliff and staring out into the snow covered ravines. Hraesvelgr proved to be unhelpful in their search, and had shattered Ysayle's faith into pieces. Aerys had been very quiet since that day. She didn't avoid him, per say, as his shadow was ever present, but she said very little to him. And really, he had very little to say to her. He did not know what had changed, but something had.

Alphinaud had had enough dancing around the subject, so now that they were alone, he decided to confront her about it.

"You seem very lonely out here." Her head turned slightly to the side, acknowledging his presence. "You could say that." Alphinaud stepped up beside her, glancing up into forlorn eyes that would not meet his own. "Whatever is the matter, my lady? I had thought we put the subject of my injury to rest." Aerys nodded, her sigh manifesting in a white cloud that dissipated in the wind. "It isn't that, Alphinaud."

Turning to stare out at the frozen wasteland before them, Alphinaud waited. He could tell she was gathering her thoughts, or her courage, so he did not prod at her. Truly, he couldn't begin to fathom what had upset her. They hadn't made _great_ progress, and the situation in Ishgard was growing more hectic by the day, but they were fine...all things considered. After a long moment of silence save for the whistling wind, Aerys turned to face him.

"I have been thinking. Ysayle…" She turned her head away, adjusting her cloak more snugly around her shoulders. "She did not really summon Shiva. She summoned her _idea_ of Shiva through sheer willpower and belief. The heretic group believed in her, and gave her the power to become a primal." Alphinaud nodded. "Yes. That is true."

Purple eyes fixated on his own blue, a tiny frown of worry tugging at her lips. "Alphinaud, so much of Eorzea believes in me. I have felt the lingering traces of each primal I have felled find home in me. Their aether lives on, empowering me as Hydaelyn does. Were I to will it, would I become a primal too? Would I become the very thing I strive to destroy?"

The question caught him off guard, as he had been caught off guard when Ysayle's revelation came about. To think that a primal could be summoned without such a vast quantity of crystals was staggering, but beyond the implications it had for their future enemies, he had not considered it. He saw her worries, however. It would not be beyond her abilities to manifest her own primal, and Alphinaud did not doubt it would be the deadliest they had ever crossed swords with.

He had not known that the aether of fallen primals clung to her. All the Scions had noticed that she returned each time with a darker, heavier aura than before, but quickly adjusted. All assumed that it was because she was more powerful for having lived through such ordeals. Could they have been so blind? Or was it their own belief in her that allowed them to ignore it?

"Would you will it, my lady?" He asked, stepping closer to her even as her hair caught in his earring and danced in his face. She brushed it aside, lips pressed into a firm line. As she turned her back to him, bringing her arms up to hug herself around her middle, Alphinaud felt a certain level of dread. He had expected her to say no. To assure him that she would not need such massive power, for she was a god in her own right already.

"If it was necessary to save you, yes. I would submit. I would take that power."

He'd never felt so cold in his life.

XIV

 **Updates will be sporadic, very sorry doves! As I am doing this for my personal pleasure only, I am sorry again that this will be posted in the form of a drabble-fic. My love for Alphinaud will never end, of course, so I will update when I can! In the meantime, your reviews would be delightful. I can't be alone as the only WoL x Alphinaud shipper….right…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry for the delay, loves. Please note that the end of this chapter includes some sexual content.  
**

 **Other than that, I want to thank you all for reading. It's not the most top quality bit of writing, since I am basically doing a bunch of one shots to please myself, but you know. Alphinaud.**

XIV

When Aerys returned from the Aery, Estinien had been bathed in Nidhogg's blood. The mystery of the eye he held had been pushed to the forefront, the dragoon's insistence wearing on Alphinaud's nerves. It was bizarre that the eye Nidhogg held was clearly not his own. But Hraesvelgr had been missing an eye, and Alphinaud had a sinking feeling he knew why.

Aerys did not look worse for wear for their trial, abandoning Estinien at the Forgotten Knight as soon as their report was done. Alphinaud hurried to follow her, unwilling to be left alone with Estinien, even if the man had taken pains to apologize. It wasn't that he did not accept his awkward apology, it was just that he did not know why he gave it. Estinien did not seem the type to regret any of the wounds he dealt, no matter the type. He was generally pleasant towards Aerys, but adopted his usual steel if she opposed him on anything. Alphinaud could only assume that Ser Aymeric had shared a few choice words with the Azure Dragoon.

Still, he _was_ being very civil.

Aerys took the path to Fortemps' Manor with haste. Alphinaud had to take up a light jog to keep pace with her. It did not escape his notice that people already knew of Nidhogg's demise, snatches of conversation relaying their excitement. A scant few would bow or clap as Aerys passed, expressing their thanks for her deeds. More than that spoke high praise for their Azure Dragoon, and it was not the Au Ra passing by.

She didn't seem to care, but Alphinaud could not help feeling affronted on her behalf.

Tataru was not at the manor when they arrived, likely off conducting her usual business in the tavern. _Or destroying unsuspecting Ishgardians in Triple Triad,_ he added mentally, aware of the Lalafell's prowess at card games. The house steward bowed deeply as they passed him in the hallway, and Alphinaud nodded back. He was mildly surprised when Aerys broke her silence to greet him, though she did not stop.

A few moments later revealed that they were going to the kitchens. As Aerys stepped up to a young Elezen woman in a frilled apron, Alphinaud took a moment to nick one of the sugar cookies they had just set out. The head cook frowned a at him, but shook her head and allowed him to take it when he gifted her a winning smile. Aerys was at his back a second later, her dragon-hot breath wafting down over his head. "Sorry. I was hungry," she said, and when Alphinaud turned his head to look up at her, he realized she was blushing. "Estinien was a bit of a nightmare today," she explained, taking his arm and pulling him from the kitchens. The girl Aerys had spoken to was a bit white in the face, but still hastily running about to prepare her meal.

The wooden door to the kitchens closed behind him with a soft click, and Aerys released him. "I probably would have taken a bit of a beating if he hadn't been there to use Nidhogg's eye against him, but still. You know how he gets. He wouldn't listen to a thing I said." Alphinaud nodded, though she couldn't see him. Aerys led them back to the sitting room they had been given, pulling a chair away from the fire and falling into it. She dragged another over by its leg with her foot before propping both feet in its seat.

"I've been thinking about Minfilia," She said suddenly, and Alphinaud paused in the process of getting his own chair to stare at her. "Hydaelyn told her to stay behind. Did I tell you that?" She looked gaunt when she turned her face away from the light of the fire. Alphinaud wondered when the last time she ate was.

"Yes. You told me, but I still cannot fathom why She would command such a thing. Y'shtola caved in the tunnel and blocked off your pursuers." Aerys nodded, tapping her fingers on her thigh. They had spoken about this once before, soon after it happened, but grief was still too close to their hearts. It was the unspoken assumption that their fellow Scions had been slain, and if not slain then they were imprisoned in an unknown location. Waiting for Pipin and Raubahn to find a lead had been driving them both mad.

"Do you think things would have been very different if she were here?" Aerys asked, folding her arms across her chest. Alphinaud had moved his chair beside her and sat facing the fire. "I cannot say for sure," he said, "But I suppose there's nothing for it. We just have to keep hope that they are alive, Aerys." He brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and sighed. "They did not find any bodies. They did not find them, so they must still be alive."

Aerys didn't say anything, but she did take his hand and lean over to lay her head on his shoulder.

XIV

When they pulled Y'shtola from the aetherflow, Aerys had gripped his hand so hard he thought she might break it. Y'shtola's hair was different, and it troubled him to realize he could not remember how it looked before. He had been nursing a cup of mint tea in Gridania's inn when he received news she had awoken. There had been a thousand things to say and he found he could not make himself say a single one. Instead, he told her how glad he was to see her again and left her with Tataru.

He couldn't get her new eyes out of his head.

Mother Miounne had been glad to give them a free night's stay, and while Tataru was presenting her gifts to Y'shtola, Alphinaud had retired to his own room. Aerys appeared less than a minute later, just as he had sat upon his bed. She greeted him quietly, coming to stand before him. Alphinaud stared up at her and noted the melancholy look she held. Before he could react, she had gone down on her knees and buried her face in his thighs, her pale fingers creasing the tails of his overcoat.

Hesitantly, he raised a hand to stroke the back of her head. She shuddered at his touch and breathed out heavily. It felt like someone had laid a hot coal on his leg, but he didn't move. "You were right," she finally said. "You said they must still be alive, and you were right."

Alphinaud hummed his agreement, gently massaging her shoulder with his free hand. It occurred to him that she had been trying not to feel for their potentially deceased Scions, and the reality of finding one of them alive had shaken her. "Y'shtola will be fine. We will find the others, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn will rise again." His assurances did not seem to hearten her, for she raised her head for him to see the deep frown she wore. "I had given up on them, Alphinaud. I told myself they were gone, and allowed Pipin to continue what I felt was a pointless search."

Alphinaud blinked several times, but nodded. "I understand." Her brows drew together, and she lay her head back in his lap. "I didn't try to help." She muttered. "We have been busy, my lady. We would not have been allowed back in Ul'dah to try to find them, anyway. You have done all that you could. Do not fret. It is understandable that you would assume them dead. The thought that they were alive and missing, potentially being tortured or dying in the wilderness, would be enough to drive anyone mad. I think it has been bothering Tataru the most."

She nodded against him, and he straightened in shock. _Twelve forfend_ , he cursed inwardly, _this body of mine is far too sensitive when she is near._ Awkwardly patting her head, Alphinaud then took her chin in his hand and coaxed her into raising her head from his lap. "We will go see Y'shtola together, yes? Tataru has doubtlessly finished helping her dress by now."

Aerys rose obediently and started for the door, stopping with her hand on the knob and looking back at him. Straightening his overcoat, Alphinaud rose to follow her from the room.

XIV

Y'shtola had always had very discerning eyes, but they were twice as intimidating now that the color had been drained from them. The Mi'qote looked good in her new garb, sewn with love by Tataru's tiny hands. She was still visibly tired, but held herself with her usual pride. After a few more pleasantries regarding her health, ,Y'shtola cut straight to the matter and asked what had occurred in her absence.

It was a very long conversation. The trio that had escaped Ul'dah together took turns describing their adventures in Ishgard, a traditional vegetarian meal set before them in Y'shtola's innroom. Aerys had looked at the collection of vegetables and greenery as if it had personally offended her, opting to drink her white wine instead. It took many hours to retell the whole story, and Alphinaud was surprised to realize it had been longer than he thought since the day the Crystal Braves betray him.

He did not bring up Aerys' revelation about her potential to become a primal, but as they described Ysayle's circumstances, he saw Y'shtola's eyes land heavily on the woman at his side. She has realized already, he thought. Aerys looked away, plucking a grape from the bronze platter and popping it in her mouth. Y'shtola frowned, as if the Au Ra had already confirmed her suspicions somehow.

 _I'll have to speak to her about it later, I suppose._

Tataru launched into a giddy explanation of her success with Triple Triad, drawing Y'shtola's eyes away from Aerys. The atmosphere seemed to lighten, and Alphinaud released the tension he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Aerys shifted her leg to rest against his, her fingers finding his under the table. Alphinaud realized she had been nervous too.

They hadn't spoken of the issue since it came about, but Aerys had relaxed more and more as the days passed. He could not say why, for sure, but he knew it had something to do with his continued presence. Aerys had been practically tiptoeing around him, expecting him to be afraid or disgusted. When he had welcomed her with the same warmth as always, she had practically glowed.

That did not mean he did not push to go with her on more and more of her quests. If she ever even seemed to consider transitioning, he wanted to be there to stop her.

Y'shtola expressed keen interest in seeing Ishgard for herself. She brushed off lingering worries about her health and rose from the table. "It isn't every day you get to see inside the walls of Ishgard as an ally, after all."

XIV

When Aerys told him she had begun training under another Au Ra, Alphinaud was a bit surprised by the jealousy that took him. He followed her to the Forgotten Knight one particularly dark evening, insisting he just wanted to meet another of her kin. Aerys was the only Au Ra he had met, after all. She had no reason to doubt his excuse.

The Dark Knight was taller than most Roegadyns he had met. Alphinaud had become accustomed to Aerys soft, yet reptilian eyes. This Au Ra's eyes were ringed and harsh, and his mouth seemed pulled down into a permanent frown.

"Sidurgu," he had introduced himself as. It was the only thing he said to Alphinaud. The young girl at his side blushed furiously when she saw him, however, and hid behind Sidurgu. Aerys smirked at that, raising an eyebrow at him. He wasn't completely sure why he blushed.

Dark Knight training was a bit intense, in his opinion. They were out in the snowy wasteland of the Coerthas Western Highlands. Prior to setting her to her task, Sidurgu had spoken at length about the principles of being a Dark Knight. It was something she had heard before, but she was especially attentive all the same. The magnitude of the clouds their breathing produced could have started a sauna.

Now, Aerys was slaughtering a horde of unusually aggressive antelope with barbaric glee. The enraged animals never stood a chance. Her greatsword cut through them like rice paper, blood staining the snow a deep red. The violent energies he felt flowing from her as her very being seemed to pulse a dark red unnerved him, and the screaming of the antelope as they died set his teeth on edge. Operating under the Dark Knight's mantle seemed to loosen her hold on herself. It turned her into something primal and unrecognizable.

When she sheathed her weapon and looked to Sidurgu for his assessment of her...performance...Alphinaud could swear the male Au Ra's ringed eyes were sparking with desire.

XIV

Aerys, as it happened, could get drunk. He wasn't sure why it was such a surprise to him. Her draconic metabolism may be enhanced, but Ishgardian spirits were strong. She stumbled into the sitting room in Fortemps' Manor in the dead of night, a half empty bottle in her grasp. Fever bright eyes swept the room until they found him, seated near a window with a ball of sweet rice in his hand. "Aerys?" He asked hesitantly, shooting a glance at the house steward. He must have misinterpreted Alphinaud's gaze, for the man left the room after bowing deeply.

Alone in the room, Alphinaud felt the back of his neck heating up. _Oh dear_ , he thought nervously, _this could go very, very wrong._

Aerys had been gone the majority of the day. He had tried her commsphere more than once, and was nearly witless with fright when she did not answer. After a good six hours of wandering Ishgard, and then pacing holes in the stone floors of Fortemps' Manor, Alphinaud had retrieved a snack and set himself to reading.

Six more hours later, he retrieved more snacks and stared balefully at the only book in the manor he hadn't read. He couldn't bring himself to open it. His stomach was churning with anxiety, and his mind was providing a hundred ways that Aerys might have died.

Now a very alive, very inebriated Au Ra woman was making her way towards him. Her gait had changed, and while it was still a bit wobbly, Alphinaud got the distinct impression he was being hunted. Her fingers traced feather-light lines up his arm and across his shoulder. Pressing her warm palm against his neck, Aerys leaned over him, providing a fantastic view of her cleavage.

Her nose brushed his, and Alphinaud felt his face flame. "Ah, Aerys?" Hot breath wafted over his face, smelling of fire and prickly pineapple rum. _My favorite_ , he thought, feeling a bit hysterical. _Of course._

"I'm sorry," she said, slurring her words only slightly. "I kept you up."

"It is quite alright," he managed to reply, his voice creeping dangerously high, "Where were you?" Aerys lowered her face to run the bridge of her nose along his jaw, breathing deeply. When she exhaled, her other hand came up to rest on his waist.

And then she was straddling him. A strange sort of panic bubbled up in his chest. He could not call himself a male if he said he didn't want her, badly, but she was extremely drunk and very much stronger than him. How was he to stop her if she tried to...? "I was taking care of….taking care of something in the Hinterlands," she started, pressing hot kisses against his neck. Alphinaud's hands flew up to grasp her dainty waist before he realized what he was doing.

She nestled closer to him in response. "There was a _girl_ , Alphinaud." The words were inappropriately husky. The majority of the blood in his body seemed to have gone south, for he opened his mouth but could not remember what he meant to ask. Aerys lifted her head and met his eyes, and then her lips were crashing down on his. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as she shifted upwards, and then down against him. "A-a girl?" He gasped when she pulled away. He licked his lips reflexively, tasting the alcohol from her mouth. Her hips were still rocking against his own, and the ache was becoming unbearable. All of a sudden she stilled, her forehead pressed against his, her lips barely brushing his own. "I couldn't save her, Alphinaud." She said his name like a prayer.

"I watched her die. Torn to pieces by fiends. I couldn't do anything." The words lacked the emotion he knew she felt, but once again he couldn't answer her as she claimed his lips. "I miss you," Aerys slurred, "I _missed_ you." She corrected herself as her long fingers found the fastenings of his overcoat. Alphinaud took her hands into his own, the excited pounding of his blood ringing in his ears. "Aerys, stop, you are not yourself."

Her thighs tightened around his waist and she smiled at him. "I'm not?"

It seemed the question was not rhetorical, and Alphinaud sputtered, "You are _drunk_ , my lady!" Aerys nodded solemnly, her eyes sweeping over his face. "Yes. Sidurgu offered to take me home with him when he found me." She squinted in thought, and Alphinaud felt a bolt of anger slide through him. " _Sidurgu_?" He hissed.

Aerys pressed herself against him, small hands curling at his collar as she seemed to hide in his neck. "Yes. He said I shouldn't be... _wandering around_ when I'm not.." She stopped speaking, and he waited for her to continue, but she did not. It was as if the thought left her. "I am glad you came back here, Aerys," he said, gingerly placing his hands at her sides again. He wondered if he'd ever be able to breathe normally after this night.

"I _know_ what he wanted," she said in a rush, somehow managing to press ever closer to him. "I know what he wanted, because I've felt it." Aerys sighed, and her hips began to move again. _Gods save me_ , Alphinaud thought, _I can't resist her, even if she is drunk and this is not how I wanted this to happen._

"I came home to you though, Alphinaud," Again the way she said his name sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. "I want it with _you_." The words made his heart clench, because gods he wanted her too. "You are drunk," he tried again, barely containing the undignified noise that threatened to escape him when her core ground against him just so. Aerys kissed him again, hard. When she pulled away, she looked particularly satisfied. As if she knew she had won.

"I'm drunk, Alphinaud, but I've _always_ wanted you."

The doors to the sitting room scraped open and Alphinaud stood with a yelp, nearly dumping the Au Ra in his lap right into the floor. He steadied her in a matter of moments and then extracted himself, nearly running out of the room.

He caught a glimpse of a stunned Y'shtola, mouth hanging open, before he was gone down the halls. Alphinaud did not stop until he was in his room, and after locking the door, his knees gave out. " _By the Twelve_ , Aerys," he gasped. The throbbing between his legs had not abated at all. Burying his face in his hands, Alphinaud released a shaky breath. He was horrified with himself. He should have stopped her sooner. He should have stopped her _anytime_ , but instead he had given in to her right away. The weakness of his own conviction shocked him. She was drunk, for heaven's sake! _Drunk_!

The empty room offered him no consolation. Alphinaud sat in the dark for a long time, plagued by the knowledge that if they had not been interrupted, he would have taken Aerys for his own.

Again and again. As many times as she wanted.

XIV


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a short one this time. But oh well, have some more drabble things.  
**

 **I do deeply appreciate those of you that have reviewed. I only half feel I deserve them, since I am not exactly writing a _proper_ fic, but they do so much to motivate me.**

 **IMPORTANT: One of you asked to see what Aerys looks like! She's gone through a few hairstyles, but I'll work on that. It's apparently very annoying to try and link things on here.  
**

XIV

Aerys dodged, but not quickly enough. The edge of Titan's massive fist caught her squarely against the mouth, knocking out several teeth and slinging her across the field. She rolled several times, gasping as her last tumble sent her out over empty air. A wildly swung hand managed to catch the rocky edge. For a breathtaking moment, she was suspended in time, the only thing keeping her from death her trembling fingers. And then she swung herself up over the edge, her knees giving out and sending her to the ground the moment she was up. Nerves tingled along her skin as she spat blood. It sizzled when it hit the rocks.

Aerys had lost count of how many times she had been called to stow away Titan, Garuda, and Ifrit over the years. It became less difficult each time, but today was an exception. Today she had taken a rather heavy blow. That hadn't happened since the first time she fought Titan. The hulking primal stood where he last was, staring her down with a fierce, toothy grin. Watching her try to recover herself with unspoken taunts in his eyes. He remembered their past encounters each time as well as she. Sometimes, Aerys wondered if he did not enjoy their little skirmishes. The pair of them made odd friends.

Distraction was her weakness today. Her mind was muddled, thoughts scattering and clumping into nonsensical bundles. It felt like loss. It felt like forgetting. But Titan was not a being that felt sympathy; he spared her no quarter. Chunks of earth, dripping in yellow-hot lava, whizzed by her head as she rolled to the side. Aerys spat blood again, running her tongue over the empty spaces where her teeth once were.

I don't have time for this. She charged, and forced herself to become lost in the battle instead of her mind.

XIV

When she dragged herself back to Fortemps' Manor, Alphinaud was nowhere to be found. Y'shtola frowned at her blood spattered appearance, but did not comment. A strange little barb poked at her heart at that. I am fine, but the asking of it would not hurt either.

Tataru was also notably absent. Ignoring the way Y'shtola turned her head away, Aerys approached the Mi'qote. "Y'shtola. Where have they gone?" Some of her words were airy and slurred. Her teeth had not finished regrowing; it would be another hour at least. Y'shtola's eyes fixed upon Aerys' bloodied mouth as she replied, "The two of them have gone to Cloudtop. I would advise against bothering them." Steely grey eyes flitted up to meet narrowing purple, "You have shaken him. I had thought you to be of better self-control than that."

Aerys' tail whipped in agitation, but she sighed. "Yes. So did I."

XIV

It would be some weeks before Aerys and Alphinaud spoke properly again. With the chaos that ensued as a result of the Archbishop's death, there was little time to interact outside of the constraints of duty.

Riding into Ishgard on Midgardsormr's back in broad daylight had not helped matters very much.

Her connection to the ancient dragon had been credited, at least in part, to her heritage. Hydaelyn's Warrior of Light, and kin on top of it all? Of course the old god would take an interest in her. Pride had been her feeling in the moment. Midgardsormr had come to her aid, and his words were the first step in peace between man and dragon. It had become quickly apparent that not everyone felt the same. Of all the half-wondering, suspicious looks she had received after that, strangely none of them bothered her more than Aymeric's.

She really needed to talk to him again as well.

Instead here she sat, worrying her lower lip on the roof of the Archbishop's citadel. There was precious little to stop her in terms of guards; she had killed the most of them the last time she visited and the rest were of no trouble to avoid. The wind was blisteringly cold, but she hardly noticed. Here, no one was watching her. Here, she would not be found.

An obsession, she thought mildly. Something in my blood. If I can't have him, I'll simply keep spiralling downwards into this madness until I take him.

It had been immeasurably difficult for her to face friends and strangers alike without an awareness of Alphinaud's support and affection to hold her up. For as little as she claimed to care about what the people thought of her, their wary eyes and doubtful whispers began to chip away at her.

For what was she here if not him? Who was she if he was not hers?

Ridiculous.

Aerys leaned back until she was flat against the cold stones. The sky was a stormy grey, as was normal for Ishgard, but the occasional patch of blue wormed its way in. It was oddly quiet, this high up. If not for the near constant winds, it would feel like she was the only one in the world.

Sitting on a tower of ghosts.

She sighed and slung an arm across her eyes, the sharp points of her horns pressing into her skin. The situation with Alphinaud was a delicate struggle. Part of her acknowledged she was not being rational, reasonable, or fair. The other part felt like it was coming apart if she did not do something.

Who was I when I first came to Eorzea? A green adventurer with just enough fire in her heart to blaze a trail for those in my wake.

A shudder ran down the length of her spine.

And now I am an inferno. And now I cannot stop.

Light footsteps echoed through the air, and her ears twitched. She didn't bother to move. A certain nausea had crept up her throat, because she knew those footsteps and she really did not feel of a sane mind to deal with Alphinaud right now.

He came anyway, and stopped just beside her. It was surprising that he had sought her. More still that he knew where to look.

"I have no idea how you managed to make it all the way up here without someone noticing you. I feel I've hid around just about every corner in the entire citadel after that little journey." Aerys moved her arm away from her eyes just enough to squint up at him. "Well, you know how it is," she said, "After you've snuck into nearly every establishment you're not supposed to be in in the entire continent, it starts to get easy."

She replaced her arm and Alphinaud snorted. She could practically hear him roll his eyes as he lowered himself to sit beside her. "We are not all accomplished rogues, my lady." The title, spoken in a soft hush that had no business on a blustery tower top with no one else around to hear it sent her heart into a pleased little flutter. Aerys couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say, and so she didn't say anything.

"You disappear a lot nowadays, it seems." Alphinaud said quietly after a long moment of silence. He wasn't wrong. She had been away more often than not. After her last confrontation with Titan, she hadn't returned to the Manor for three days. Aerys devoted herself to furthering their mission in Ishgard and thought of nothing else.

Or tried to.

After that, she had made use of the hospitality of those in Falcon's Nest and Moghome, or anywhere else that would allow her to stay the night. In the second week, she had stepped into the Forgotten Knight looking for Tataru only to see Alphinaud with Rielle, Sidurgu nowhere in sight.

The soft, shy smile on the young girl's lips and the answering redness in Alphinaud's cheeks had sent her from the tavern at a dead run. If there was an explosion of aether in the air that startled everyone in the area, well, it wasn't entirely her fault.

Jealous of a girl half your age, she thought scathingly.

Alphinaud's fingers, colder than she would have liked, brushed her arm. "Aerys?"

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting up and folding her arms over her knees. "It hasn't been easy. Just necessary." She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her face. Once again she thought about how very unprepared she was for this conversation. The earring she had never seen him remove glinted in a spot of rare sunlight as he tilted his head.

"Avoiding me for an entire month was necessary?" There was vague irritation in his voice, and Aerys had turned her head to glare half-heartedly at him before she realized she wanted to. "You had company in my absence, I am sure." Alphinaud's face heated up immediately, and Aerys cursed herself internally. Now was not the time to get into a one-sided little spat about Rielle. If she were being rational, the girl would be a better choice for Alphinaud anyway.

But rational was so hard to achieve nowadays.

"It...is not what you think." Alphinaud muttered, turning to stare at the stones on his other side. "It was...it is not what you think. I promise." The fact he felt the need to reassure her was comforting. Aerys felt herself deflating the longer she tried to stay offended.

"Fine. Maybe it wasn't as necessary as I thought, then."

Alphinaud rolled up onto the tips of his toes, crouching next to her. She met his eyes and found herself unable to look away. "Do not avoid me anymore, my lady. Please? I...have not felt quite right without you."

The tips of his ears were pink. She had nearly forgotten that happened whenever he blushed. It occurred to her that missing someone could become a habit. Aerys leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Alright. At least until the next time we mess something up."

He smiled, and it lit up his eyes. "We, my lady? I do believe that I have done a splendid job so far." Aerys couldn't stop her own smile from coming, and she leaned in to kiss him properly this time.

XIV


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, have some more of my imagination.**

XIV

Conversing with locals to gather information was Aerys' least favorite thing to do. It wasn't as if she were unfamiliar with it, quite the contrary...but sensitive draconic noses are not overly fond of unwashed, sweaty bodies. In this case, the usual stench was combined with a very strong alcoholic brew, and an impromptu banjo of some sort was being played loudly in the back of the tavern.

Aerys and Alphinaud were searching for information for Ser Aymeric in a tiny establishment that was decidedly not the Forgotten Knight. The sign out front was so old that Aerys could read nothing more than the word 'Witch.' Still, when one is concerned about the state of affairs amongst the less fortunate, one must speak to the less fortunate.

Even if it's a den of less fortunate, possible witch-burners.

Alphinaud's nose had twitched imperceptibly upon stepping into the tavern, but he had plastered his best diplomatic face on and waded into the fray with straightened shoulders. Heads turned and unfriendly eyes followed them as they moved through the throng to speak with the bartender, a hulking man with a deep scar running from his left cheek all the way to his collarbone. When the third person in a row refused to move to allow Alphinaud passage, Aerys took up the job of bodyguard and their progress hastened almost immediately.

In the dim, yellow light, everyone looked a bit deranged.

Stepping up to the bar, Aerys pressed herself close to Alphinaud's back, allowing him to handle the question and answer part of their mission. Her head swiveled to and fro, hissing lowly at anyone who looked at them wrong. And there were quite a few that did.

"Excuse me, sir -" Alphinaud began.

"Ain't no _sir_. Just ask yer damn questions and get out my tavern. Yer pissin' everyone off." Aerys could feel Alphinaud tense against her, but he relaxed a moment later. "Of course. We apologize for the interruption." As he began to question the man, Aerys' gaze flicked back to an Elezen woman, tattooed from head to toe. She had yet to look away despite the promise of pain in Aerys' glares. Her eyes were black as night and her nails had been ground into points. Aerys felt her own claws lengthen in anticipation, tapping them restlessly against her thigh. _Here's trouble_.

"Ser Aymeric ain't done nothin' wrong, so far's I'm concerned," The burly bartender's voice sliced through her concentration. "Now, when he starts buttin' into my place askin' questions and tryna convert me's a different story." Alphinaud's hands went up in a placating gesture. "We have no intentions of _converting_ anyone. We're simply here to gauge the state of affairs, I assure you. Ser Aymeric wishes to know the needs of all his people, and we-"

"Then he can summon us himself, eh? Up to his lofty castle. Maybe serve us a nice meal whilst he's at it." A dirty washrag was slapped against the table, and the bartender began to scrub with more force than necessary. Alphinaud was quiet for a moment, looking over his shoulder to catch her eye. Aerys' tail flicked, brushing his legs. "I'm beginning to feel that may be more effective," he murmured to her, turning back to nod his farewell. "Thank you for allowing us in."

A grunt was his goodbye. The increasing tension in the room began to make Aerys antsy, and she forgot to bid her own farewell as she bodily steered Alphinaud back towards the door. They nearly made it when the Elezen woman from before was suddenly before them, arm raised to strike. Her hand never made contact as Aerys gored four long gashes in her forearm, furious draconic expletives tumbling from her lips. The banjo in the back had silenced.

As one, the other patrons around them moved back, forming a circle around the trio. Shoving Alphinaud behind her, Aerys crouched and prepared for another blow. The Elezen woman stood cradling her arm, now dripping blood onto the hardwood floor. " _Abomination_ ," she hissed, her eyes raking along Aerys' body. It wasn't the first time someone had accosted Aerys for her heritage. Undeterred, the Au Ra flexed her fingers and bared her teeth in response.

"You seek to corrupt him! To partake in his body as your kin devour us beyond the wall!" Aerys' lips pulled into a frown, and she heard Alphinaud's quiet ' _What_?' behind her. Releasing her arm, the woman drew her sword, face twisted in disgust as she slowly began to circle them. Aerys moved with her, arm extended to keep Alphinaud moving as well. She could see the woman's arm shaking from the pain, but she clearly was unable to wield a sword with the other.

" _Release him_ ," the woman demanded, "He does not deserve to be sullied by you. He does not deserve your perversions! The boy is half your age, at least. A child!" Aerys' mind was spinning. The woman was wrong, of course. Alphinaud was less than half her age. But she was dangerously close to prodding at fears that Aerys had tried to bury.

When she failed to garner a response from either of them, the woman struck, her sword clanging loudly against Aerys' own hastily summoned Gordian Blade. The Elezen screamed in frustration as she struck another futile blow, jumping backwards as Aerys swung a half-hearted return.

"Please, you are mistaken," Alphinaud began, thwarted from stepping around Aerys when she backed up against him, a hand around his wrist. The Elezen woman's eyes snapped in renewed hatred at the contact. "Don't _touch_ him you - you sick...he is my kin! You defiler, you..you _whore_." The word whipped through the air like a dagger, and Aerys' blade had cut through flesh before she registered that she had moved. She heard Alphinaud's jaw click shut as the woman's severed arm fell to the floor. Her sword arm.

There was a moment of absolute silence, and then the woman began to scream. Aerys' pulse was pounding in her head as the crowd converged upon them. A burst of aether sent many stumbling back in shock, opening a path for her to drag Alphinaud from the tavern. They burst onto the street, startling a man who had been about to peep curiously inside.

Aerys did not stop until they were back at the Last Vigil. She did not even acknowledge Fortemps' guard, slinging the manor doors open and shoving Alphinaud inside. The moment the doors had swung shut, her mask shattered and she released Alphinaud's wrist as if she had been burned. Spinning on her heel, she fled, ignoring his cries for her to stop.

 _Gods damn it_ , she swore. The woman had said nothing that Aerys hadn't considered herself. Alphinaud was younger than her. Incredible, intelligent, mature beyond his years...but young, and Elezen. Not Au Ra. Here in Ishgard, she may have been a hero, but she was also very far from trusted by the people. Her scales, her horns, her _tail_...all told them that she shared blood with their most hated enemy. Nevermind that the war had been started under different circumstances than they originally believed. She was the most likely to betray them.

And she had.

Aerys stopped outside her room. Y'shtola was coming down the hallway, pale eyes assessing her condition. The blade Aerys realized she had yet to release dripped blood onto the carpet. "What did you do?" Y'shtola demanded, hastening her pace. The Gordian Blade vanished in a flash of white light, and when Y'shtola's eyes adjusted, Aerys had vanished.

XIV

Alphinaud paced in the common room, waiting for Aymeric to burst in at any moment and ask what the hell they had been thinking. Sent only to speak and assuage fears, and instead they had cut off a woman's arm.

And Aerys. He hoped that the look in her eyes as she had dashed away from him did not mean ill for them.

When Aymeric did appear, his expression was solemn, but not angry. He nodded respectfully to the manor maidservant who had just brought Alphinaud a tray of fruit as she scurried back out the door. "Alphinaud," he started, seating himself in a nearby chair, "I'm not angry with you." Alphinaud stopped pacing. He wanted to feel relief, but it was difficult to feel anything positive right then. "Aerys was protecting you. I know she was provoked. I know what that woman said." Alphinaud looked up.

"She spoke with you already?"

Ser Aymeric nodded. "Surprisingly, she sought me out immediately. She has also relinquished her blade to me." Alphinaud nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face. At least he no longer had to be afraid that Aerys was going to run from this. It was difficult enough without her being a wanted fugitive.

"I had to put her in a cell, but I don't expect she'll stay there long. Dismemberment was extreme, I admit, but there were a lot of witnesses that we can bring in. They can attest that Aerys was not the aggressor."

"I doubt they will attest that cutting off the woman's arm was a necessity." Alphinaud reminded, raising his eyebrows. Ser Aymeric sighed, shrugging one shoulder. "Yes, that was inexcusable. That woman, however, was a criminal. One we have been chasing for moons now. After she has been stabilized she will be brought in to stand trial for the myriad other charges against her."

Alphinaud laughed without humor. "So you are saying that we were lucky, because Aerys only chopped off the arm of a wanted criminal and not a particularly opinionated citizen?"

Ser Aymeric frowned, looking no happier than Alphinaud felt. "Luck is not found in excess here in Ishgard. I'm only telling you that Aerys' sentence will be significantly lighter due to the fact she injured a criminal instead of a citizen. It could be said that she was after her all along. No one can say that she wasn't." Alphinaud ducked his head sheepishly at the admonishment in Aymeric's voice.

"I apologize. I am just...things have not been going well for us. One moment things are looking up, and then…"

The fire popped loudly in the hearth. The clouds shifted over the sun, bringing gloom into the once-bright room. Ser Aymeric stood, placing a hand on Alphinaud's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "I know. She's a very peculiar woman. I hesitate to blame her draconic ancestry, but I have honestly never met a woman so quick to anger."

Alphinaud's lips twitched into a reluctant smile. "Well, I cannot say that you are wrong. But the dragon within her is what makes her so singularly beautiful as well."

A delicate snort brought Aymeric's hand from his shoulder as they both turned to the doorway. Aerys stood just inside the room, arms wrapped around her middle. She looked very small and nervous and she would not meet his eyes. Alphinaud's legs unconsciously began to move him toward her as Aymeric queried over his shoulder, "Shouldn't you be in the dungeons right now?"

Alphinaud pulled Aerys close. Peering past his head of silvery hair, the Au Ra blinked slowly at the knight's question. "Surely you didn't expect me to just stay down there all night?"

Aymeric sighed heavily. "No, I suppose I did not. Just...don't leave the manor, please?" Aerys nodded shallowly. Alphinaud caught Aymeric running a hand through his hair as he left, shaking his head. As soon as the doors had closed behind him, Aerys reached up and smoothed Alphinaud's hair, pulling back enough to kiss his temple. "I'm sorry," she said. Alphinaud, who stood tall enough to look her in the eyes now, gently pinched her side. "You are not."

Despite the severity of the situation, Aerys' found herself smiling, averting her gaze to his jaw. "Alright. I'm not. But I really couldn't help it." His head dropped to her shoulder and she felt him huff at her.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked, allowing her anxiety to show now that he was no longer looking her in the eyes. Alphinaud nodded against her.

"Of course. It is especially cold tonight, and you are an _especially_ good heater, my lady."

It was her turn to pinch his side, her heart lightening when he finally laughed. A sour guilt turned in her stomach as she held him closer, but she found herself too selfish to pull away.

XIV

Sharing a bed with Alphinaud was still a very new experience. While she wouldn't have protested the experience of actually coupling with him, Aerys realized that likely would have had a negative effect on their relationship.

Probably. She was pretty sure.

Still, waking in a tangle of limbs with his clean scent filling her nose was something she could get used to. Alphinaud, as it happened, was quite the heavy sleeper. Aerys thought she could roll him right out of bed and he'd hardly stir. Thus, she was free to lay and admire him as long as she wanted. If she didn't love him so much, she might pay more attention to the way her womanly curves looked pressed up against his still developing body. She might pay more attention to the way his face still retained the rounder, more cherubic look of the young.

As it was, all she saw was that he was just beginning to develop some lean muscle, he had grown much taller over the past year, and his face had grown more angular when she wasn't looking. Observations she had gone over again and again recently. Raising herself up onto her elbow, Aerys brushed a hand across his forehead, pushing back unruly strands of hair. She planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling as his nose briefly wrinkled in response.

She hadn't visited Mor Dhona in some time, and Aerys was quite sick of all the snow. A heavy magician's hat and robe should be enough to disguise her for a quick visit, she figured. There was nothing she could do about her horns, but if anyone recognized her and raised the alarm she could always run away.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Opting to teleport out of Ishgard, Aerys blinked heavily upon her arrival in Mor Dhona. The harsh morning sun was shining straight into her eyes, but hardly anyone bat an eye at her. Her tail was concealed within the thick robe, and she fought not to move it. It would look quite strange if the backside of her robe moved about by itself. Adjusting her hat, Aerys grimaced and kept her head down as she navigated the crowd up the hill. A vantage point would be nice. Just a quick peek around, and she could return to Ishgard.

Where Ser Aymeric just might throw her in a cell again.

Nonetheless, the aether-thick air was familiar and just a touch nostalgic. It had been months since Mor Dhona's renovations had been completed, but the place still looked brand new. Nearing the gates, Aerys spotted a little Mi'qote in disturbingly short shorts, a sword strapped to her hip. The feline looked terribly distressed, wringing her hands and gazing about. With a sigh, Aerys approached her. The girls eyes widened impossibly as she took her in.

"Miss Aerys! I mean, uh, my lady! I mean…" She sighed. "Hello. It's very good to see you again." Aerys fingered her hat and lamented its apparent failure to disguise her properly. _Oh well_. Maybe this girl would be the only one to notice.

"Something wrong?" And there was. There always was. The girl rattled on about the apparent emotional turbulence that a pair of earrings were bringing her, flashing the pair of little red rubies and flailing her arms about.

"And I just don't have _time_ to find the girl. _Y_ ou know how Domans are; quick as lightning, the little thieves." Aerys heard the hint in her voice. She pondered just how important returning a set of earrings was, in the grand scheme of things. She could be off saving lives, killing fiends, toppling another government…

She must have been silent longer than she intended, for the Mi'qote began to squirm. "You don't recognize me, do you?" And suddenly the girl's identity mattered, because for as little as a set of lost earrings affected Eorzea, the Mi'qote had been a Crystal Brave. She had been one of Alphinaud's little ducklings, loyal to the very end and very sad to see her unit disbanded.

Rolling her eyes skyward, Aerys gave a sigh and put her hand out. "I'll find the girl, don't worry."

The Mi'qote's answering squeal of happiness turned a dozen heads, and Aerys felt a headache coming on.

XIV

Alphinaud was accustomed to waking without Aerys, even after only a small handful of nights spent with her in his bed. The sheets would be long cold, and despite his best efforts a small sliver of disappointment always found its way into his heart. She was hot and cold, and he felt himself getting a little exasperated with it all.

One moment she's curled in his arms and all but purring in satisfaction, peppering kisses along his skin and gazing up at him with shining, happy eyes. The next she's fleeing his presence, glaring at everything, _cutting off people's arms_ …

So it came as only a very small surprise when he woke to the Au Ra crawling back into bed with him. He feigned sleep as she snuggled into his chest and threw a leg over his hips.

She always did that. It still nearly drove him insane.

When she finally settled, he shifted and kissed the top of her head. She looked oddly like a child caught stealing berry biscuits when she jerked up to meet his eyes. Her hands slid over his chest in short, nervous little pats. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Alphinaud gave a little ' _hmm_ ,' of acknowledgement, tugging her closer and closing his eyes. "It is quite alright. I was already awake."

"Do you want to sleep more?"

Alphinaud considered it. It was likely well into the morning, if not past noon already. Aside from ensuring that Aerys was not going to be returned to the dungeons, he couldn't think of anything too pressing that he had to do that day. Alphinaud nodded his head against hers, inhaling her slightly spicy scent and…

"Aerys… did you leave the manor this morning?" She wiggled against him and didn't answer. He sighed, "I do not think Ser Aymeric will throw you in gaol again, but he did ask that you stay here. At least until he has this mess sorted."

Aerys kissed his collarbone. The gesture sent little tingles down his spine.

"Alphinaud, I'm part _dragon_ , I don't do well with being confined." And really, it was a losing battle. A bit like trying to keep a raging goobue contained with a fence made of straw.

A very _attractive_ goobue, with scales and a tail.

Aerys chose that moment to stretch, her curves pressing into him. The leg she had thrown over his hip pulled him tight against her core, and he could not contain the groan that left his lips. Aerys froze and he felt her pull back to stare at him. "Oh?" She breathed, rolling her hips against him again. His hands flew to her waist and he was reminded of the last time they had been there.

As if she remembered as well, Aerys rolled him onto his back, seating herself above him.

 _Oh gods_ , he thought, _spare me, for I cannot resist her this early on._

The gods were not listening, however, and Aerys pulled her thin undershirt over her head. Her bindings followed a second later, and it felt like all the oxygen left his brain. She took his hands and pulled them up to cup her soft breasts, the look in her eyes positively devious. She must have noted the mild panic in his own eyes, for she raised a brow and said, "There are a lot of things we can do without getting _completely_ undressed, Alphinaud."

She was absolutely right. She was absolutely right and he had absolutely no idea what to say.

His hands began to move of their own accord, gently palming her chest as she leaned over to kiss him. Her nipples were hard, and she made beautiful little gasps when he rolled one between his fingers. _Seven hells,_ she made the most amazing noises. Her hands came up to cover his own, her eyes closing with pleasure, and he experimentally rolled his hips up and against her.

Her nails sank into the backs of his hands. Her eyes flew open and she began blinking hard as her tail brushed rhythmically against his thighs. "I am quickly deciding I'd _rather_ take all your clothes off." Alphinaud breathed an apology that he didn't mean at all and tangled one hand in the hair on the back of her head. He pulled her down to kiss him again and thought briefly that perhaps he would rather she took all his clothes off as well.

But he was also aware that sex had a greater meaning to Au Ra. A night spent in the library on the few books Ishgard had pertaining to Aerys' race had found him thoroughly enlightened. Mates. Au Ra mated for life. A significant portion of her aether would be expended when she marked him, the magic mixing their life forces and forging a bond beyond the physical.

The mark was a bite mark, generally on the neck, and it signified ownership. It was done in the heat of the moment, an act of pure instinct, and it was meant to scar. After learning all that he had, Alphinaud understood the haze that fell over her eyes when he allowed her to touch him for too long.

The haze that was coming over her eyes now.

"Aerys," he said, not sounding nearly as firm as he wanted. "We cannot. Not now." She whined, a high pitched noise that ended with her face buried in his neck. For a breathless moment, he thought she might bite him anyway. Instead, he felt her sigh against him.

"I know. I know. It _hurts_ , that's all."

He hadn't read anything about anything _hurting_ , and so he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoped that she was speaking metaphorically.

Somehow, he did not think she was.

XIV

 **I was originally going to have Aerys cut the woman's head off, since she is rather fond of extremes, but that's a lot less easy to brush under the rug and Aymeric is a busy man.**

 **As always, thank you guys for your reviews. I wish I had the attention span to give you a fic with greater detail and attention to chronology, but alas, this is still just for fun. I hope it doesn't turn into the smutfest I sometimes feel like writing. It's terribly hard not to write smut. So hard.**


End file.
